Empat Anak Bangsawan
by TsukiyomiTadase.21
Summary: Cerita tentang 4 anak bangsawan yang kabur dari istana untuk melihat dunia luar... Warning: Gak jelas & gak nyambung! Update-nya juga lamaaaa... RnR, pleaseee?


**Yay! Setelah penantian yang cukup lama.. HIMAWARI SAKURA Sudah bebas dari ulangan! *dilempar ember sama reader* Hehehe.. Karena itu, selama liburan, karena gak cuti, jadi.. bikin fic baru saja, lah.. HEhehe.. Ini fic kedua-ku.. Don't flame, ok? Enjoy!**

**N.B: Nonton Romeo X Juliet serta Kaze no Stigma di Animax, deh.. Bagus banget! Apalagi Romeo X Juliet… Hikz.. T.T… Ok, lanjutkan perjuangan anda untuk membaca fic gak jelas dan gak nyambung ini!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

** Reiko Yoshida & William Shakespeare (Romeo X Juliet)**

** Takahiro Yamato (Kaze no Stigma)**

**Pairings : Always SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**Warning : Gak jelas & Gak nyambung.. Perubahan sifat chara, dan gak ada ninja2an!**

**Don't like, don't read! Don't flame either! **

**Empat anak bangsawan**

Cerita ini mengenai 4 anak bangsawan yang kabur dari istana untuk melihat kehidupan di luar istana. 4 anak itu adalah Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Huh.. Aku sebal,.. Kenapa kita tak dibiarkan keluar dari istana, sich!" keluh Sakura. Saat ini, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Yah, karena kita.. pewaris bangsawan.." kata Sasuke.

"Ta, tapi.. Me,menurutku.. Yang di,dikatakan Sakura benar.. Ki,kita tak pernah me,melihaat du,dunia luar seperti apa.." kata Hinata.

"Benar! Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata dan Sakura sangat benar!" dukung Naruto.

"Hmm… Ba,bagaimana ka,kalau kita kabur?" usul Hinata.

"Tak semudah itu.. Wajah kita terkenal.. Tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar!" kata Sasuke.

"Ah! Kita minta Sakura saja yang merias kita! KITA MENYAMAR! Ya? Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto.

"YA! AYO!"

"Hhh.." keluh Sasuke.

Akhirnya, mereka selesai dengan penyamaran mereka. Mari, kita lihat penyamaran mereka.

Sakura : Berambut merah pudar sepunggung… *bayangin kayak Juliet di Romeo X Juliet* Warna matanya juga sama seperti warna rambutnya..

Hinata : Berambut merah sebahu, memakai ikat rambut. Bermata hitam.

Naruto : Berambut merah tua, tetapi, gaya rambutnya seperti kiba. Bermata biru gelap.

Sasuke : Berambut biru, gaya rambutnya seperti Romeo di film Romeo x Juliet. Bermata biru juga.*Hehehe*

Seperti itulah penyamaran 4 anak bangsawan itu! *hehehe.. Bayangin, deh!*

Setelah itu, mereka kabur secara hati-hati pada jam 2 malam. Lalu, mereka mencari rumah yang terbelangkai dulu, hanya untuk sementara.

"Uh.. Uhuk,uhuk.. A,ayo.. Kita istirahat dulu.. La,lalu.. Uhuk.. Kita cari apartemen.. Aku bawa kartu bank-ku.. Uhuk.." kata Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena rumah itu dipenuhi debu.

"A,aku juga ba,bawa Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata.

"hn.. tentu saja aku juga bawa.." kata Sasuke.

"AKU JUGA!" teriak Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Ah.. Bagus.. Kalau begitu, cepat kita pikirkan nama samaran kita!"

"Namaku! Ramen Boy!" kata Naruto. **BLETAK! **

"DASAR BODOH! JANGAN KAYAK BEGITU NAMANYA! BODOH!" kata Sakura memukul Naruto.

"A,aku... Ngg,, Yukari.. Yukari Ren Kannagi.." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Aku.. Sakura.. Sakura Fiamatta Ars de Capulet.." kata Sakura.

"Aku.. Sasuke Candolebonte de Montague.." kata Sasuke.

" Sakura! Sasuke! Nama kalian kayak orang luar negeri aja! Repot banget bacanya!" kata Naruto.

"Biarin!" bentak Sakura & Sasuke serempak.

"Ta,tapi.. A,aku.. Su,suka sekali namanya.. Sakura-chan.. Sasuke-kun.. Namanya,.. Sangat indah.." puji Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata.." kata Sakura tersenyum maniiiiiss banget.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalian mau dengar nama samaranku! Dari tadi muji-muji nama de monta apa itu.. Huh!" kata Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya.. Memangnya apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngg, sebelum itu.. Aku harus beritahu Naruto… Namaku harus kau ingat! Sasuke Candolebonte de Montague! OK!" kata Sasuke seraya menghadiahkan Naruto sebuah deathglare.

"Iya… Maaf, sasuke.. Oh, ya.. Nama Samaranku… Genma Yamagi.." kata Naruto dengan sombongnya.

"Sekarang, kita harus mengubah sikap juga!" kata Sakura.

"Benar!" kata Hinata.

"Aku… Akan lebih pendiam.. Lebih lembut dan ramah.." kata Sakura.

"Aku.. Akan lebih ramah dan periang…" kata Sasuke.

"Aku.. Gak akan berbicara terbata-bata lagi…" kata Hinata

"Aku… Gak akan terlalu bersemangat…" kata Naruto.

"Ok! Deal?" tanya Sakura.

"DEAL!" teriak semuanya bersamaan.


End file.
